falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Fallout 76 patch 1.2.5.8
FALLOUT 76: UPDATE 15 PATCH NOTES – NOVEMBER 19, 2019 We’re releasing Update 15 today, which brings a number of improvements and bug fixes to Fallout 76. Read on to catch the patch notes for today’s update. Update version Download sizes for this update will be less than 5 GB for consoles and under 2 GB for PC. * PC: 1.2.5.8 * PS4: 1.2.5.8 * Xbox: 1.2.5.8 GENERAL UPDATES C.A.M.P., CRAFTING, AND WORKSHOPS SCRAPBOX * Scrapbox: The Scrapbox can now be destroyed and has the same amount of health as the Stash. SOUND * Music: The music that plays on the Main Menu has returned to the original launch theme. USER INTERFACE * Atomic Shop: Added a Fallout 1st category to the Atomic Shop. * Atomic Shop: A “Free” tag will now appear on the Atomic Shop main menu option when there is a free item that the player has not yet claimed. * Main Menu: The background video that plays on the Main Menu has returned to the original launch video. * Scrapbox: All Junk items in the player’s inventory now display in the Scrapbox transfer menu. * Scrapbox: When selecting a stack of items while using the Scrapbox, players can now select how many items from that stack to transfer. * Settings: A “Show Other Players’ names” option to the Display has been added to the settings menu. This can be toggled to show or hide other players‘ names in the game world and on the map. Social menus will still show players names even if this setting is disabled. * Splash Screen: Added a button to the Fallout 1st Splash Screen that members can use to enter the Atomic Shop. NUCLEAR WINTER UPDATES USER INTERFACE Loot Bags: Loot Bag skins can now be favorited in the Atomic Shop for use as drop bags in Nuclear Winter matches. Please Note: This only applies to Loot Bags created when dropping items on the ground. Loot Bags created on death in Nuclear Winter still appear as orange duffle bags. Match Summary: During an XP bonus event, any bonus XP the player earned will now be displayed on the end of match summary screen. GENERAL BUG FIXES ART AND GRAPHICS * Headwear: The antennae on the Vault Girl Martian Head now correctly appear green instead of black under various types of lighting. * Headwear: Fixed a visual issue that could occur with the character’s head when wearing the Raider Gas Mask and using the Change Appearance menu. * Graphics: Corrected a visual issue when viewing Power Plant towers from a distance. * Lighting: Fixed an issue that could cause lighting to load incorrectly when playing in non-English versions of the game. * Outfits: The cloth at the bottom of the Ranger Armor now moves more smoothly when walking or running. * Scorchbeast Meat: Uncooked pieces of Scorchbeast Meat no longer display the art for cooked versions when previewed. * Scrapbox: The color of the Scrapbox now more closely matches the color of the Stash. * Underarmor: Raider Waster Underarmor is no longer visible through leather armor on the character’s torso and arms. * Weapons: Sections of Rocket Mods for the Baseball Bat are no longer transparent when previewed in the crafting menu. * Weapons: The Jack-O-Lantern Combat Rifle skin has received visual updates and the stock should now appear less glossy. C.A.M.P., CRAFTING, AND WORKSHOPS * Build: Fixed an issue that could allow environment objects that were removed by building on top of them to sometimes reappear when the player’s C.A.M.P. loads in. * Build: Fixed an issue where environment objects that can be removed by building on top of them would not appear correctly on the build preview screen. * Crafting: When an item that contains multiple components, like Bulk Ammo Scrap, is scrapped while crafting or repairing another item, any unused components it produced will now correctly be sent to the Stash or Scrapbox rather than disappear. * Collectron Station: Fixed an issue that could cause Scavenger Collectron bots to remain in the world after their owners had logged off. * Exploit: Addressed an exploit that could allow non-scrap items to be transferred into the Scrapbox. * Greenhouse: Doors now snap to the correct location when built at the entrance of a Greenhouse without a base. * Greenhouse: When a door that opens inward is built on a Greenhouse, it will no longer clip into the walls of the structure while it is open. * Modify: Replacing an object no longer sometimes prevents the player from moving or editing that object. * Modify: Fixed an issue that could prevent red error messages from appearing when attempting to move an object to an invalid placement location. * Neon Lights: The neon number “1” can now correctly snap to other letters, numbers, and symbols from the Neon Signs and Letters set. * Smoke Machines: The Halloween Fog Machine is now a variant of the Smoke Machine in the Build menu, rather than being displayed as a separate appliance. * Statues: The Vault Bunyan and Babe the Blue Brahmin Statue is no longer missing a preview icon in the Build menu. * Survival Tent: Attempting to place a C.A.M.P. or Survival Tent within the build zone of another Survival Tent will no longer incorrectly display a green outline, signifying valid placement. * Survival Tent: A build radius will now appear when attempting to place a C.A.M.P. or Survival Tent new another player’s existing Survival Tent. * Vending Machine: Components assigned for sale in the Vending Machine are no longer prioritized over the Scrapbox when crafting or repairing items. * Tyler County Dirt Track: Objects can no longer be built in such a way that they directly intersect the “Tyler County Dirt Track” banners at this Workshop. ITEMS * Armor: Fixed an issue that prevented Armor from taking condition damage during combat. * Eyewear: Glasses purchased from the Atomic Shop, such as Gag Glasses, can now correctly be worn with hats. * Headwear: The name of the Ranger’s Helmet has been adjusted to „Ranger Armor Helmet“ for clarity. * Headwear: The Chef Hat now correctly appears white when worn by female characters. * Loot Bags: Players that own the Jack-O’-Lantern Loot Bag can now correctly equip it as their Drop or Death Loot Bag in the Atomic Shop. * Ranger Armor: The Riot Armor Paint for the Ranger Armor now applies correctly during Nuclear Winter matches if the player has favorited it in the Atomic Shop. PERFORMANCE AND STABILITY * Stability: Addressed a rare crash that could occur while using the C.A.M.P.’s Build mode. * Stability: Fixed a crash that could occur when sharing a lot of quests while on a team. * Stability: Addressed multiple issues that could result in a server crash. SOUND * Emotes: Reopening the Emote Menu while an Emote or Dance Emote is playing now correctly ends any active sound effects or music from that Emote. USER INTERFACE * Change Appearance: Disconnecting while in the Change Appearance menu in Vault 76 with a new character no longer prevents the player from opening the Map after logging back in. * Localization: Text on the Ranger Armor’s inspect screen in the Atomic Shop is now correctly translated when playing in non-English versions of the game. * Localization: Corrected several invalid characters that could appear in item names when playing in Chinese, Korean, Japanese, or Russian versions of the game. * Localization: Corrected a line of text on the Private Worlds info screen that was not translated into languages other than English. * Login: Entering an incorrect password on the login screen no longer prevents the player from logging in when entering the correct password on the next attempt. * Notifications: Fixed a minor display issue when disconnected while searching for a world. * Notifications: Fixed an erroneous warning message that could be displayed while using a Scrap Kit. * Player Icons: The name of the Fallout 1st Player Icon has been adjusted for clarity. * Private Worlds: Upon joining a Private World, the message displayed when a C.A.M.P. cannot be placed no longer incorrectly asks if the player would like to try to find another world. * Private Worlds: Fixed an issue that could cause a Private World to shut down too soon after all Fallout 1st members had left that world. * Private Worlds: Corrected a placeholder message that appears to non-Fallout 1st members when a Private World shuts down after the owner has gone offline. * Scrapbox: The “Scrap and Store” button now correctly appears greyed out when accessing another player’s Scrapbox as a non-Fallout 1st member. When attempting to use the “Scrap and Store” button, that player will receive a notification explaining why it is disabled. * Scrapbox: The “Scrap and Store” button now correctly appears greyed out when a Fallout 1st member does not have any scrapable items in their inventory. * Scrapbox: Removed several unused sorting options from the Scrapbox transfer menu. * Social: Fixed issue where joining a friend on a Private World would sometimes fail when using the Xbox friends „Join Game“ option. * Survival Tent: Upon joining a world, the message displayed when a Survival Tent cannot be placed no longer incorrectly states that the player has been granted a free placement. * Survival Tent: Updated a placeholder message that could appear occasionally when attempting to place a Survival Tent. * Vending Machine: Corrected the name of the Halloween Vending Machine. WORLD * Flatwoods: Corrected placement of several floating shrubs in Flatwoods. * Garrahan Estate: Players can no longer clip through one of the walls at Garrahan Estate. * Grafton: Players can no longer jump through a section of the ceiling at Grafton Pawn Shop. * Grafton Steel: Fixed a gap between the sections of the tallest tower at Grafton Steel. * Monongah Power Plant: Players can no longer fire weapons through control room windows in the Power Plant’s interior. * Morgantown: Players can no longer walk through the Satellite Dishes throughout Morgantown. * Nuke Silos: Door buttons for storage room exits no longer appear to float in front of the wall in Nuke Silos. * Orwell Orchards: Adjusted a location where players could become stuck in Orwell Orchards. * The Whitespring: Corrected a placement issue affecting one of the workbenches in the Artisan Corner at The Whitespring Resort. * The Whitespring: Fixed a location within the Whitespring Bunker that could allow players to clip outside the game’s playable area. * Top of the World: The rope that holds up the Madigan’s cage is no longer missing. * Vault 51: Players can no longer jump into the Vault 51 door in Adventure Mode. NUCLEAR WINTER BUG FIXES COMBAT * Damage Resistance: All Perk Cards and other buffs that grant additional Damage Resistance now correctly apply those effects during Nuclear Winter PVP combat. * Spawn Invulnerability: Players no longer take very small amounts of damage from attacks while spawn invulnerability is active at the start of a match. ITEMS * Baseball Grenades: Now display the correct rarity color in Nuclear Winter matches. Their drop rate has not been changed. * Exploit: Fixed an exploit that could enable players to obtain Nuclear Winter items outside of a Nuclear Winter match. USER INTERFACE * Localization: The Quick Stairs Kit icon is no longer missing in the Nuclear Winter Favorites menu in non-English versions of the game. * Localization: Carry weight and ammo count no longer appear misaligned in the HUD when playing in Chinese versions of the game. * Notifications: Adventure Mode level up notifications no longer appear at the end of Nuclear Winter matches when a player hasn’t actually leveled up. * Notifications: Fixed an issue that could cause Fallout 1st members to receive an erroneous message about Survival Tent placement when connecting to a Nuclear Winter match if they had previously received that message in Adventure mode. WORLD * Morgantown: Fixed a specific spawn location that could allow a player to spawn inside a normally inaccessible building. * Morgantown: Fixed an issue that could allow a player to enter an inaccessible building during Nuclear Winter matches in Morgantown. * Vault 51: Halloween decorations have been put away. Category:Fallout 76 patches